


The Chain

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Childbirth, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Grandparent Tony Stark, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, single parent tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Welcome to the world, baby Rogers.





	The Chain

_The sky looks pissed_

You sighed as you watched the sun go down on the horizon. Tony would be there soon to take you to dinner with Sebastian.

Your son didn’t know your father was involved in the reason why Steve wasn’t around, and you weren’t willing to tell him. You were disappointed with Tony and Steve for not coming to an agreement, of course, but didn’t want Seb to be mad at his grandfather or father. He admired both deeply.

Now the captain was hiding, you and Sebastian were living with your dad so you wouldn’t be alone, but sometimes you couldn’t help the feeling of loneliness.

_The wind talks back_

You rubbed your stomach for a second. It was hard to be away from Steve during your pregnancy, but the fact it was your first wedding anniversary made it even more painful. You missed him a lot; it like a piece of you had been taken away.

Still, there was nothing you could do about it.

“Mummy?” Sebastian stopped by your side. “Grandpa is here. Are you okay?”

You gave him a sad smile.

“Of course, honey.” You looked down at him. “Come on. You know your grandfather hates to be left waiting.” Holding his hand, you two walked away from the window and you tried to give him an encouraging smile. “You look handsome, young man.”

Sebastian smiled. He was wearing a button-down shirt and dress pants, the colour of his top matching your dress.

“You’re beautiful.” He affirmed, his hazel eyes sparkling to you.

_My bones are shifting in my skin_

You smiled. Your body was completely different now as your baby had reached almost full size. You and Steve were gifted and you knew your baby would be as well, as he grew faster than a normal child would inside you. Honestly, you were just waiting for the day you would give birth to him, knowing it would happen at any moment by now.  

When you greeted Tony and you left for the restaurant, you were trying hard not to think about Steve while caressing your baby bump, but it was impossible.

“Your dad will be back soon… I promise.” You had whispered to the baby the previous night, not sure if it was true or not.

You were holding on but anyone could see how unhappy you were feeling.

“So, have you chosen a name yet?” Tony tried to initiate a light conversation as you ate. “You can’t keep calling him baby boy forever and he might be born any moment from now.”

“I’m waiting.”

_And you my love are gone_

He didn’t need her to say anything more. You were waiting for  **Steve**  to name the baby. You didn’t think you could even make a birth certificate if he didn’t come back.

Tony sighed. He knew he was hurting you. Steve was your safe place and he was somehow responsible for him going away.

“Have you talked to him lately?”

You shook your head. You had stepped aside from the war the conflict between the two of them because of your kids. You knew about the accords and the fact everyone was diverging and had decided that you would only take a position when everyone agreed on it.

“Have you?” You questioned.

“No. “

_My room feels wrong_

You dinned in silence after that, and your father didn’t say much when he drove back to the tower, leaving you in your space without trying to make any conversation between you, and took Sebastian with him. You took a shower and lied down, too tired to wait for her son. Your feet hurt and your back was aching as well.

You woke up hours later in pain as something wet coated your thighs and the space under your bed, as well as Victory barking loud in your direction.

“Dammit.” You cursed.

You water had broken.

“No, no, no.” You tried to sit down. “Not now.”

Not without Steve.

When a contraction ran your back and abdomen, you made the phone float to your hand, quickly calling Natasha. She was the one who had helped you the most during the whole pregnancy and was the first person in your mind when you thought about asking for help.

_The bed won’t fit_

“Y/N.” She picked up with a worried tone.

“I need you to take me to the hospital.” You groaned. “Fuck, I need you to take me there right now.”

Victory only barked more. She was sensing your distress and wasn’t wrong about that.

“Okay.” You took a deep breath, the contraction going away. This was escalating too quickly to your own good. “3am.” You looked at the clock, the pain staying to a long while before leaving. ”Oh, shit. No one said it would hurt that much.”

Slowly, you stood up and changed into more comfortable clothes and looked for the suitcase you had left ready weeks earlier.

Natasha showed up quickly, helping you into a jacket.

“Come on.” She picked your suitcase.

_I cannot seem to operate  
And you my love are gone_

“I’ve already called your doctor.” She helped you out of the room. “We will be there soon.”

It took you only 10 minutes from your home to your doctor’s office, where you’ve decided to have the baby, but it felt like an eternity.  

“Shit.” You cried, laid on the hospital bed. “I can’t do it, Natasha.”

The pain was almost too much, stronger than anything you had felt in your life until then. You were a damn superhero and had never felt anything like that.

Your friend caressed your hair, avoiding touching your hand in order to keep her bones safe. Beforehand, when he realised you were close to having your baby, your doctor had nailed everything possible into the floor in order to keep you from breaking anything important with your telekinetic powers and more than once Natasha has seemed herself putting things like small pieces of equipment inside drawers after having them floating around in the room. You couldn’t help yourself, though, and wasn’t actually giving a fuck.

“Of course you can.” She affirmed. “You’re strong, and you’re gonna have this child.”

_I’ll never say I’ll never love_

“I can’t do it alone” The tears fell on your cheeks. “I can’t. I want to go home.”

Your friend caressed your cheeks.

“You’re not alone. I’m right here. Do you want me to call Tony?”

You shook your head, shutting your eyes as a strong contraction crossed your.

“I want Steve.” You sobbed. “I can’t do this without him.”

“Look at me.” She whispered, holding your face and making you stare at her face.” This baby needs you to be strong. Sebastian needs you to be strong. You’re gonna do it, so you’ll have a story to tell when Steve come back.”

She wiped your tears with her thumbs.  

_But I don’t say a lot of things_

“Okay, Y/N.” Your doctor said from between your legs. “Let’s see how you dilatation is going. It may be uncomfortable, but you tell me if it hurt.”

You nodded, and Natasha whispered encouraging words in your ears.

Floors away in the building entrance, the man with a hat and sunglasses hurried to the reception, his cheeks flushed and his heart beating like a drum.

Natasha had texted Sam, who had driven him to the hospital. There was no way he would miss his son’s birth.

_So glide away on soapy heels_

There was only one guard there, and the man didn’t fight when he said he was your husband, only indicating the direction of the stairs.

Steve almost broke the door when he reached the 11th floor, ignoring the empty place and walking to the only door with light coming out of it. The reception was empty but he could see your shadow by a closed door.

Not even knocking, Steve entered the room to meet his you with cheeks flushed, puffy eyes and twisted face.

His heart throbbed painfully.

“Y/N.” He ran to your side, not even looking at Natasha. “Doll.”

“Steve.” You stared at him, eyes wide open. “You’re here.”

He smiled, his forehead landing on your while he kissed your lips hungrily. His hair was long and a beard decorated his face, but he was still the most beautiful thing you could have lied eyes on that moment. 

_And promise not to promise anymore_

“I wouldn’t leave my girl alone in a moment like this.” He whispered against your lips, holding your hand as you squeezed fingers between yours to the point his knuckles were white and cold. He didn’t even care.”You’re having our baby.”

You nodded, making a face when you felt another contraction. It was time to push.

“I can see the head now, Y/N.” The doctor told you, her eyes completely ignoring Steve and focused on helping you. “Come on, you can do it.“

“You’re doing so well,” Steve whispered into your ear. “You’re doing it so well, doll. We’re gonna see our son soon.”

_And if you come around again_

You nodded, putting all your efforts on pushing and squeezing his hand.

When the soft cry sounded in the room, your eyes filled up with tears.

“Here he is.” Doctor Smith smiled to you, quickly bringing the boy to your arms. “Here you go, baby boy. Here’s your momma.”

Natasha stood in silence at the corner of the room, watching the two of you as Steve faced his new-born son with an amazed expression.

“He has your hair.” You pointed, wiping a tear away from your eyes and the doctor helped you to put the baby in contact with your skin, the umbilical cord still on.

The two of you were amazed as the boy’s hand squeezed his father’s finger and he laughed.

“He’s so strong.”

_Then I will take the chain from off the door_

“What is his name?” The older woman looked at them.

You looked at Steve. You hadn’t chosen a name to the baby.

“I haven’t…” Your smile fell. “I didn’t…”

“Neither did I.” He muttered.

You looked down at your baby again.

“He looked a lot like you.” You decided. “Maybe… Maybe he should have your name too. Steven Grant Stark-Rogers II.”

Natasha laughed at her decision. When you got married, Steve had added your last name this his own so you would have the same surnames.

“Such a huge name to such a tiny baby.” Your husband joked.

“He’ll be big one day.” You whispered.

The two of you looked at him, who had just opened his eyes, showing he had Steve’s eyes.

“I think he likes it.” He chuckled, using his thumb to caress his little hand.

_Then I will take the chain from off the door_

His smile got even bigger, more and more tears falling from his eyes.

“Welcome to the world, Steven.”


End file.
